Seeing without Sight
by Akamaruwolf323
Summary: "Ahora dime Teniente, ¿cuándo comenzó a llover?" Roy pudo sentir como la mandíbula de su Teniente se movía bajo su tacto mientras ella buscaba las palabras correctas que decir, hasta que finalmente bajó su cabeza en señal de derrota.


**N/T: **Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¡Aquí estoy de vuelta con otra traducción solo para vosotras! En este caso, la autora es** meeshaylestoner**. Espero que os guste, es una historia del final del manga o el anime "Brotherhood". Por supuesto, no me pertenece nada de ello.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**"Ahora dime Teniente, ¿cuándo comenzó a llover?" Roy pudo sentir como la mandíbula de su Teniente se movía bajo su tacto mientras ella buscaba las palabras correctas que decir, hasta que finalmente bajó su cabeza en señal de derrota, "Cuando no pude protegerte." Royai. Acabado.

**Viendo sin ojos**

El Día Prometido ya se había pasado. La gente estaba siendo hospitalizada a causa de sus heridas y demás problemas. Lo mismo podría decirse de cierto Coronel y cierta Teniente. Ambos, Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye habían sido admitidos e internados en un hospital por el momento, Riza por sus heridas y Roy por su vista. Mucha gente había estado entrando y saliendo de la habitación durante el día, algo que el Coronel solo pudo oír, pero pronto el hospital comenzó a cerrar y les dejo a él y a la Teniente asolas en la habitación.

Roy estaba tumbado en la cama silenciosamente tratando de dormir, pero tras un rato, simplemente no podía. Por lo tanto, se dio la vuelta."Teniente, ¿Estas despierta?" Dijo titubeante, no queriendo despertarla si estaba dormida.

"¿No debería estar durmiendo, Coronel?"

Roy sonrió ante la actitud de Riza, tenaz como siempre, "Debería, pero no puedo."

Riza se quedó callada por un momento, "¿Tiene algo en mente, señor?"

Roy se tomo un momento para pensar en ello antes de responderle. "Voy a tener que trabajar aun mas duro que antes para conseguir el puesto de Fuhrer." Sonrió Roy. Riza no dijo nada, por lo que Roy continuó. "Tomar la posición de tu abuelo no será algo fácil, ¿verdad Teniente?"Dijo Roy suspirando.

"Me parece que no, señor," Respondió Riza con su habitual tono de voz; Roy sintiendo su mirada fija en él. "Pero ciertamente, no es imposible para ti, Coronel."

El hombre sonrió, "No sé qué haría sin ti, Teniente."

"Si se me permite hablar honestamente señor, ya estarías muerto."

Esta vez Roy se rió fuertemente y se sentó en su cama, volviendo su cabeza hacia la dirección general de su soldado. "He cometido un montón de fallos estúpidos, ¿No es verdad? Me puedo dar el lujo de decir que, con una Teniente como tú, creo que nadie podría.

Hubo un momento de silencio, "Gracias por los elogios señor, pero no creo que mis habilidades sean tan buenas todavía." Murmuró.

Roy se mofó. "¿No lo acabas de decir tu misma hace un momento? Ya sería un hombre muerto si no habrías estado conmigo. Nadie me puede proteger como tú." Roy le dedico una agradecida sonrisa. "Gracias por todo, Hawkeye." El silencio envolvió la sala otra vez y Roy giro aun más la cabeza en dirección de su subordinada. "¿Teniente?" Y entonces lo escuchó; un pequeño sonido que atormento el corazón del Coronel con confusión. Debido al su falta de visión, el moreno confiaba en si oído más que nunca, tal vez si todavía pudiese ver nunca lo habría notado. Pero ahora era demasiado obvio, y más confuso también. "Teniente, ven aquí." El silencio volvió a ser su única respuesta, mientras la indecisión se notaba claramente. "Es una orden Teniente." Volvió a intentar una vez más Roy. Esta vez, Roy pudo escuchar el murmullo de las sabanas y mantas, los suaves pasos yendo hacia él, y después parándose. Roy quiso sonreí; su lealtad era una de sus mejores características.

Mustang extendió su mano mudamente y como esperaba, Hawkeye posó la suya encima. El Coronel agarró su mano y la acerco más y más hacia él hasta que sintió como su cama se hundía bajo su peso. Él soltó su mano y dejó que su propia mano viajase hasta su brazo, hacia su hombro, hacia su cuello – donde se paro por un momento, sintiendo la venda bajo sus dedos y enviando un temblor por su médula cuando su memoria se recreó en su mente – y finalmente hacia su cara, donde acarició su mejilla para después mantener allí su mano. No hubo ni una sola palabra de protesta de parte del usualmente estoico subordinado. Roy le dio una triste sonrisa. "Ahora dime Teniente," murmuró, "¿Cuándo comenzó a llover?"

Bajo la palma de su mano, Roy pudo sentir como ella sacudía su cabeza de un lado para otro de forma lenta, "Pido disculpas señor, parece ser que mis acciones le han hecho pensar erróneamente sobre mí, estoy bien; esto no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte."El Coronel continuó encarando a su Teniente, aun cuando ella estaba hablando, empezó a mover su pulgar hacia delante y hacia atrás, como su estuviera buscando algo que tendría que estar allí. La fuerte voz de la mujer habría hecho imposible adivinar en que estaba pensando a cualquier persona. Pero Roy Mustang no era como las otras personas, especialmente cuando se trataba de Riza Hawkeye. "Teniente, ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que nos conocemos?" Pregunto Roy. Riza se tomo un momento para pensarlo y antes de que pudiese contestarle Roy volvió a hablar, "Creo que en términos simples podemos decir que a la vez demasiado y no suficiente." Hubo silencio por otro momento, momento que Roy aprovechó para dejar que su otra mano buscara la de pierna de Riza y lentamente arrastrarla hacia arriba hasta encontrar su cadera. Sin embargo, Roy fue cauteloso al hacer esto, esperando cualquier signo de molestia, sin embargo, no hubo ninguno. "Riza…" Bajo su tacto, Roy pudo sentís como la cara de Riza se calentaba al decir su nombre y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante el hecho de que podía poner tan nerviosa a la chica que él tanto adoraba. "Podré ser un idiota la mayor parte de las veces, pero no necesito mi vista para ver tus emociones, para saber cuando estas enfadada, para saber cuando estas feliz o para saber cuando estas triste." Dijo mientras sentía un sendero de agua fría chocar contra sus dedos. Roy simplemente sonrió y las quito de la cara de su Teniente sin mediar palabra. "Ahora," Murmuró, "Déjame hacerte de nuevo la pregunta, ¿Cuándo comenzó a llover?"

Roy pudo sentir como la mandíbula de su Teniente se movía bajo su tacto mientras ella buscaba las palabras correctas que decir, hasta que finalmente bajó su cabeza en señal de derrota, "Cuando no pude protegerte."

Roy fue pillado con la guardia baja por su respuesta; sus labios se apretaron con preocupación y oculta confusión, "Riza…"

"No le pude proteger Coronel." Susurró."Debí haber sido más cuidadosa y no haber permitido que me cortaran el cuello, y ayudarte a luchar contra el Fuhrer." Roy se echó hacia atrás en cuanto notó que algo le tocaba los ojos, pero tras un momento, se relajo contra los dedos de su Teniente. "Tu vista ya no está y podría haberla salvado." Hubo una pausa, y bajo el toque de su Teniente, pudo sentir sus temblorosos dedos. "Lo siento."

"Está bien, ven aquí." Bromeó Roy mientras movía la mano que estaba en su cara hasta colocarla sobre su otra cadera y sin previo aviso elevó a la joven hasta colocarla sobre su regazo. Roy solo pudo deducir por su silencio que Riza estaba demasiado aturdida como para decir nada; probablemente al darse cuenta de que ahora estaba a horcajadas sobre su superior.

Fue entonces cuando Riza comenzó a forcejear, "No podemos hacer esto _Coronel_. Soy tu _Teniente_. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien entrase y nos viera? Podríamos meternos en un problema."

Roy solamente pudo sonreír ante su nerviosismo, "Por el momento estamos despojados de títulos militares _Riza_." Sonrió con altanería el hombre cuando la joven se volvió a tensar por culpa del nombre que usó. "Dicho esto, no soy Coronel más por esta noche, soy _Roy_, y tú no eres Teniente, tu eres _Riza_." Dijo Roy mientras enganchaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Riza atrayéndola hacia él eficientemente. "No hay nada malo en un hombre y una mujer hablando cara a cara."

"U n hombre y una mujer pueden hablar sin estar a horcajadas señor."

"Si, ellos pueden _Riza_ pero creo que será mejor para ambos, solo por ahora; y tampoco soy _señor_, soy solamente _Roy_." Contraatacó el hombre con una sonrisa vanidosa en su cara. No necesitaba ver la cara de su Teniente; ya podía imaginarse la molestia y la vergüenza empezando a aparecer en su cara. Ella estaba callada y Roy lo tomo como una rendición por el momento. El hombre dejó caer su cabeza y mantuvo su sonrisa apuntando aproximadamente a la posición de su chica. "Riza, ¿Recuerdas hace tiempo el caso de Nina Tucker; cuando estuvimos persiguiendo a Scar?"

Riza vaciló por un momento, "Si, lo hago, estaba lloviendo, ¿no es así?"

Roy sonrió, "Si, estaba lloviendo, y pensé que podía capturar a Scar yo solo, y casi conseguí que me mataran; pero no lo hice, porque tú me derribaste y lograste disparar a Scar para mantenerle lejos, te tenia de mi lado, ¿no?"

Riza se quedo callada por un momento, "Si, ¿pero qué tiene esto-"

"¿Recuerdas cuando fuiste tomada como rehén por el Fuhrer?" Le interrumpió Roy a Riza, que se quedó callada sin protestar. "¿Y conseguiste decirme que Selim Bradley era un homúnculo?"

Riza se movió bajo el toque de Roy, "Si lo hago."

Roy sonrió y dirigió su cabeza a la dirección aproximada de Riza para que pudiese oír bien su voz, "Riza tú siempre has dado lo mejor de ti. Me proteges y tienes un ojo puesto en mí aun cuando tú misma estas en peligro." Habló Roy mientras su sonrisa se estrechaba un poco ante la rubia que estaba frente a él. "He estado siendo u sacrificio todo este tiempo; estaba predestinado a que me pasara, a ser forzado a abrir la puerta." Roy abrió sus brazos y encontró los de ella con sus manos. Tras esto, volvió a colocar sus manos en su cara, colocando sus palmas en sus mejillas. "Nadie podía prevenir esto; ellos me necesitaban para usarme y este es el precio para aquellos que sueñan, así que por favor ni se te ocurra volver a culparte a ti misma nunca más, ¿entendido?"

Riza se quedó en silencio de nuevo, pero Roy pudo sentir como asentía bajo sus manos. Los dos se quedaron así por un rato, y cada poco rato, Roy podía enjuagar una lágrima o dos de su rostro en silencio. Tras un largo rato, Riza levantó su cabeza levemente, "Coronel…"

"Recuerda, Riza, ahora mismo no soy Coronel, soy Roy."

Bajo sus manos, Roy pudo sentir como sus mejillas se elevaban en una pequeña sonrisa. "Roy…" Sonriendo, Roy zumbó de curiosidad, esperando a que la chica continuara. "¿Por qué estás haciéndome esto?"

"¿Hacerte el qué, Riza?" Preguntó Roy sonriendo.

"Por qué estas consolándome, y, sosteniéndome y simplemente, esto." Preguntó Riza con una casi avergonzada voz.

Roy vaciló por un momento, no esperando que Riza le preguntara una pregunta tan atrevida. Aun así, el hombre sonrió y juntó aun más sus caras, sus frentes tocándose la una a la otra. "¿Porque no es obvio cuanto te quiero?"

Roy casi pudo ver la sorpresa cruzando la cara de Riza. "En serio, Roy."

Roy le dio una sonrisa a la joven. Movió una de sus manos hacia el lado de la cara de Riza y se inclinó hacia delante dándole un suave beso en la mejilla entes de retirarse de nuevo a donde sus frentes se inclinaban la una contra la otra. "Nunca he sido tan serio en mi vida." Murmuró.

Roy solamente pudo imaginarse cuan aturdida estaba la joven en su presencia, como debía de sentirse y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Riza volvió a quedarse en silencio durante otro momento antes de susurrar, "No sé qué decir."

"Podrías decirme que tú también me quieres."

Roy pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Riza se tensaba por un segundo antes de empezar a temblar, una suave risa resonando por toda la habitación. "¿Y qué pasaría si no te quisiera?" Dijo desafiante.

"Roy sonrió confiado, "Me habrías disparado con la pistola que tienes en el cajón de tu mesita en el mismo momento en el que te puse en mi regazo."

"¿Cómo sabias que he dejado ahí mi pistola?"

"¿No te lo he dicho ya?" Pregunto Roy con un tono alegre, "Te he conocido a la vez por demasiado y no suficiente tiempo." Roy levantó la cabeza y sonrió en dirección de Riza, "Entonces tendrías una respuesta si te preguntase si quieres ser mi mujer?"

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, Roy pudo sentir como la cara de Riza se tornaba de un rojo brillante con la pregunta. "Roy, ni siquiera hemos empezado a salir."

Roy se rio, "Riza, no puedo imaginarme más mi vida sin ti. Hemos estado juntos por demasiado tiempo y hemos compartido demasiados recuerdos y sabemos todo lo que hay que saber del otro." El hombre sonrió y la apoyó más cerca para besarla en la mejilla de nuevo, "No necesito salir contigo para saber que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo."

El pudo sentir como Riza comenzaba a sonreír, "Roy, sé que no hemos planeado nada de esto, pero si los altos mandos se enteran de que estamos juntos, se harán ideas sobre mi posición bajo tu mando." Murmuró Riza mientras Roy enterraba su cabeza en su cuello, dejando un suave beso en sus vendas.

"La milicia ahora mismo está en ruinas Riza, no se van a preocupar por un puñado de pájaros enamorados," Roy pudo sentir como el corazón de Riza aceleraba al oír 'pájaros enamorados' y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa cruzara su cara, "de todas formas", murmuró también, "hemos mantenido el secreto de los Elric todo este tiempo, ¿Qué importa otro secreto bajo la mesa?"

Riza tarareó de acuerdo, "Tendremos que decírselo al resto del equipo, se sentirán molestos si no se lo decimos."

Roy se rió en su hombro, "Esos han visto venir esto desde hace milenios; nos verán mañana y ya lo sabrán sin que se lo digamos." Roy hizo una pausa antes de apartarse y tocar la mejilla de Riza de nuevo. "Así que, ¿es esta tu respuesta?"

Pudo notar como Riza sonreía otra vez y entonces notó una mano sobre la suya. "Si, esa es mi respuesta, si." Susurro con felicidad en su voz. Roy podría haberlo dejado ahí, pero dejó escapar una temblorosa risa de nerviosismo y felicidad. Dejó que su pulgar se deslizara sobre su mejilla por un momento. Abrió la boca para preguntar, pero en vez de hablar, Riza le apartó la mano y presiono sus labios contra los suyos. Fue un beso cariñoso y atrevido que duró un par de minutos antes de que ambos separaran sus labios, sin aliento y sonrientes. Roy notó como Riza giraba su cabeza antes de hablar, "Es tarde Roy; deberíamos dormir."

"¿Es seguro decir que estas deseando dormir en mi cama?" Preguntó Roy felizmente mientras que Riza le daba un beso más y saltaba del regazo del Coronel.

"El reglamento de los hospitales dice que dos pacientes no pueden compartir la misma cama." Replicó ella mientras Roy escuchaba sus pasos yendo hacia su propia cama y el susurro de las sabanas.

Roy se quedó sentado por un momento y no pudo dejar de reírse, "Igual que siempre, Teniente; siempre al tanto de todo."

"Alguien tenía que hacerlo, porque tú nunca lo haces, Coronel."

Roy le sonrió de vuelta y se tumbó en su cana, volviéndose de tal manera que quedaba encarando hacia el lado de la habitación donde estaba su nueva amante, "Te amo Riza."

"Yo también te amo, Roy."

**N/A: **Creo que tal vez el final ha sido demasiado rápido, pero todo lo demás me gusta. He intentado mantener a los personajes tan cercanos a su personalidad como he podido, y creo que lo hice bastante bien. Riza todavía tiene un poco de OCC, pero es solo para que la historia saliese como yo quería. Aun así espero que os haya gustado.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Recordad que esta historia no es mía!

Aun así se aceptan criticas y encargos de traducción.


End file.
